In Your Shadows
by shadygrl91
Summary: A group of German soldiers find a lone girl on the side of the road so what do they do? What any typical man would do, see if she wanted to have a good time. Hugo/OC
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Inglorious Basterds. I only own Anneliese and anyone else you do not recognize.

A group of German soldiers find a lone girl on the side of the road so what do they do? What any typical man would do, see if she wanted to have a good time.

—1943—

"Ms. Lanstrour, you have been found guilty. You will be transported back to Germany to meet with the Führer." The officer tells me. I nod not looking him in the face.

That was two weeks ago…I am sitting in a jail cell…just sitting, passing the time by looking at the soldiers that are holding me here.

"Excuse me, Private Handu, but when will they be taking me back to Germany?" He just glares at me, like I asked the stupidest question in the world. I sigh and sit quietly, waiting for something to happen.

"Hilfe! Das Basterds sind hier!" (Help! The Basterds are here!) cries out through the jail. "Schützen Sie den Gefangenen, wir benötigen nicht ein anderes Stiglitz." (Protect the prisoner, we do not need another Stiglitz.) The guards around me stand in front of my cell, hoping to keep "the basterds" away.

Gun fire…boom boom boom, all of the guards on the way to my cell are taken out. All of the men look scared. I stand up, knowing that if the basterds want me, they will most likely shoot through the guards.

"Gut war es nett, Sie kennend Jungen. Hoffnung haben Sie eine nette Zeit in der Hölle." (Well, it was nice knowing you boys. Hope you have a nice time in hell.)

Some of them look back at me, while the others face front. I walk up to the bars and see the group of men standing in front of the soldiers.

"Are any of you willing to just give us the girl?" The leader asks.

"NEIN!" all of the men shout.

"Are you willing to die for your country?"

"JA!"

"Well, then boys, oblige them." I back away from the bars and then the shooting starts. After a few seconds, all of the guards are dead, and there stand the basterds.

"Now, do you speak English?" I nod, looking at all of their faces.

"Okay, my name is Aldo Raine; some call me Aldo the Apache. These are the Basterds."

"Yes, I have heard of you. What do you want?"

"We wanted to know if you would join us in our mission of killing the Nazis."

"Sure,"

"But, you are still a novice. We will have someone watch over you. You will be the one to bring the Nazis to us. Hope you don't mind."

"That will be fine with me. Can you open the cell?"

"Oh, right. Boys find the key." The basterds spread out and start searching the dead. One of them however continues to stare.

"I found it." One of the men shouts, walking to the cell. He puts the key in the lock and opens the door.

"Hello, my name is Gerold Hirschberg. Lt. Who is going to be her baby sitter?" He asks his superior. Aldo looks around to his men.

"Well, the way I see it, either Wicki or Stiglitz should watch her. You know, since they speak German." I look at the men and notice Stiglitz looking at me. I smirk at him.

"Excuse me, Lt. but may I chose who 'babysits' me?" They all look at me.

"Well, I guess we could do that. Wicki, Stiglitz, come here." Stiglitz and another man step forward. "Now, who do you chose?" All of the basterds look to me.

"I guess I'll go with Stiglitz."

"What! Are you insane?" One of the guys say to me. I look over at him.

"Well, he doesn't seem to be one to talk and I don't want to talk, so it seems that he would be the best choice." I say while smiling. Aldo nods, seeing my logic.

"Well, men, let's move out." The men start walking. Stiglitz waits for me and so does Aldo.

"Now, I suspect that you don't have any clothes…so what do you plan to wear?" Aldo asks me. I suddenly wonder to myself. _What am I going to wear? It's not like I can go out and get new clothes. I wonder if one of the guys wouldn't mind buying me some clothes. Hm…_

"Lt. Raine…I have a bit of a problem." His head turns and looks at me.

"What would that problem be?"

"I don't have any clothes to wear." Aldo and Stiglitz share a look.

"Well, that is a problem. Utivich, come here." A guy with bright blue eyes and dark brown/black hair walks over.

"Yes sir?"

"Utivich, we need you to go out and buy this woman clothes. Now, we'll let Wicki go with you to do the talking, but you will be picking out the clothes. Remember nothing too trashy. You'll need a German uniform. WICKI!" Aldo calls to Wicki. Wicki starts to walk over. He has brown hair and brown eyes. He seems like he would be a romantic person.

"Yes Lt?" He says paying close attention to Stiglitz and me because Stiglitz is moving closer.

"Yea, you and Utivich are going to get…What's your name again, sweetheart?"

"My name is Anneliese Lanstrour."

"Good, then we got the right girl. Anyway, you two are going to get her some clothes once we get back to camp." They nod and walk back towards the others. Aldo walks with them, mumbling about talking to Donny about something. After walking for a while, we come upon a truck. Wicki gets in then holds his hands out to me while Stiglitz holds my waist and pushes me up onto the truck. We ride in the truck for thirty minutes to an hour before we arrive at the place we were going to. Everybody hops out of the truck and go off in own direction. Stiglitz leads me to a bridge.

"We sleep here." He says while pointing to an opening. "This is where you will be sleeping." He says while pointing to the opening across from it. "There is a river, where you can bathe." He stops walking and turns to me.

"I am only going to tell you once. You may call me Hugo, since we went to school together for a couple of years. You told me that I was the only one who could call you Anelie." I smile at him, remembering when I said that. I walk up to him and look up to him. He looks down, and then wraps his arms around my waist. He pulls me into a hug. We stay there for a couple of minutes until we hear…

"Stiglitz! Bring the girl out here. We need her to get the Krauts that are heading this way." Hugo lets me drop to the ground.

"Okay Omar." Omar leaves, Hugo and I walk out. Wicki comes over to us.

"Wir erhielten Kleidung für Sie. Aldo sagt, das Kleid zu tragen. Hugo ist mit Ihnen die gesamte Zeit, die Sie mit den Nazin sprechen." (We got clothes for you. Aldo says to wear the dress. Hugo will be with you the entire time you are talking to the Nazis.) Wicki tells us in German. I nod and walk back to the area where I am going to change. One of the other soldiers follows me in; I think his name is Kagan. He stares at me while I stand in my area. _The way he is staring… I don't feel comfortable._

"Hugo! Hergekommen bitte!"(Come here please.) That seems to shake Kagan out of his trance. He gulps when he hears Hugo coming.

"Anelie, was ist die Angelegenheit?" (What is the matter?) He looks and notices Kagan, "Oh. Kagan, get out of here." Kagan leaves really fast. He looks at me.

"Get dressed, we have to move now." I nod and start changing into the new dress. It is green and goes to my knee.

My name is Anneliese Lanstrour, I am a native German, but my father moved my family to France. They were killed by a group of Nazis because they had their papers in a different room. I am on a mission to take out as many Nazis as I can. The only thing I did not count on was being caught.

A.N. This story starts around the time the Basterds are attacking Ratchman and his men. I think the next couple of chapters will be fillers, filling you in on Anneliese's life and how she and Hugo met, and their relationship.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Inglorious Basterds. I only own Anneliese and anyone else you do not recognize.

A.N. This story starts around the time the Basterds are attacking Ratchman and his men. I think the **next couple of chapters** will be** fillers, filling you in on Anneliese's life and how she and Hugo met, and their relationship.**

It was May 27, 1912 when Albert and Emilie Lanstrour gave birth to the youngest daughter, Anneliese Eleonora Lanstrour. They were so happy to have this little girl, with all of their sons. Anneliese is a good baby with some of her parents' fondest memories being of her and her older brothers.

For example, one time was Anne was 3 ½ her brothers, Björn age 15, Claus age 12, Dominik age 9, Frej age 6, and the twins, Georg and Gustav, age 5, were playing a ball game and one of Björn's friends came over to play with them. His name was Jakob and he thought that Anneliese was going to be an annoyance to him and his friends. Well, Anneliese came out to see what her brothers were doing, they didn't notice her, but Jakob did. He walked over to her and said, "You are not welcome here. Go into the kitchen and help your mother cook."

Needless to say that was the first time someone spoke so meanly to Anneliese that she did the one thing that little girls do best. She started to cry and scream. That got all of her brothers' attention. Björn walked up to Jakob and asked what happened.

"Just her being a girl." Jakob replied to the worried oldest brother. Björn stared at his friend then handed Anneliese to Claus.

"Claus, take her and the others inside. Jakob, we need to talk." Björn turns to his friend as his family walks inside. Nobody really knows what Björn said or did, but Jakob never came around their house again.

After that day her brothers were very protective of her and who they hung around with, well those people would have to deal with the annoying little sister. The boys friends didn't mind, in fact some of them liked having Anneliese around. She helped them; well the older ones anyway, get the girls.

At age 6, Anneliese started going to school with her brothers. Björn, Claus, and Dominik would drop of the little siblings at the elementary school, while they went to their perspective schools.

At age 10, Björn, now 21½ started to date a young women named, Eleonora. She was beautiful; she had bright blue eyes and blonde hair. Anneliese thought she was the prettiest girl she had ever seen, with the exception of her mother that is. This all happened in 1922, one year after Hitler started the Nationalist Socialist Program. Her father, knowing that things were only going to become worse in Germany moved his family to France. Björn asked Eleonora to come with them. She did, only on the account that her father was letting her and she was promised a better life.

Soon after their arrival in France, Björn proposed to Eleonora and they got married. Since she was promised a better life, she wanted to move to America where there were streets paved with gold. Björn, knowing that his family would be alright without him, he left, leaving his family to fend for themselves and Claus to take over being the protective brother for Anneliese. Björn wrote letters to his family, telling them of what is going on in America.

In 1933, that is when everything changed… Hitler came into power in German.

In 1939, Jews started hiding or coming to France.

In 1941, Major Dieter Hellstrom of the Gestapo came to the family home, Claus, Dominik, Frej had moved out. Georg, Gustav, and Anneliese are the only ones still living at the French home. One day, while Anneliese was out getting food for the family, Major Hellstrom came to their home asking if they had any Jews and asking to see their papers. Albert told Emilie to get their papers, but Hellstrom wouldn't let her. He shot them all down. Anneliese, arriving at the house half an hour after their death, was heart-broken. She asked her neighbors what they saw. They told her, told her the men's names and that they had come to their house looking for Jews. She wept for days before she got angry.

It took her a couple of years, October 1941- February 1944, but she found some of the men who killed her family, all of them except for one…Dieter Hellstrom.

The last person on her list beside Major Hellstrom was a man named Gefreiter Ehrlichmann. He was the reason she was caught. He just wouldn't stop screaming. That alerted the other people in the SS and Gestapo.

She had a trial, either she would go up against the wall or if she would just go to jail. Most of the Germans thought that her trial was rigged because the fellow Frenchmen were being interrogated by the Nazis on the ware bouts of Jews. They voted that she just go to jail, so the Germans were taking her to Berlin. This time though they took more precautions. They took a different route, but still ended up at the same jail where they lost Stiglitz. They fed her well, treated her like a lady and let her do her own thing in her cell most of the time.

When the Basterds heard about this girl, they knew that they needed her on their side. Only one person noticed Hugo Stiglitz reaction when he heard the girl's name. It was like something lit a fire in him, but not the kind of fire that the Basterds were used to. It was the fire that you get when you hear that a loved one has been hurt.

—_Hugo's POV—_

_Here we go; Aldo is going to tell us about more Germans that we have to kill._

"Now, today boys, I heard about a person who is like Stiglitz here. And we are going to go get that person." Aldo tells his troops.

"Hey, Lt. What is this person's name?" Staff Sergeant Donny Donowitz asks.

"**Her** name is Anneliese Lanstrour. She has killed at least 5 SS or Gestapo soldiers. We need her for our team." Wicki looks over at me when Aldo says that name. Wicki is the only one I have told about my relationship with her.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Inglorious Basterds. I only own Anneliese and anyone else you do not recognize.

Recap:

When the Basterds heard about this girl, they knew that they needed her on their side. Only one person noticed Hugo Stiglitz reaction when he heard the girl's name. It was like something lit a fire in him, but not the kind of fire that the Basterds were used to. It was the fire that you get when you hear that a loved one has been hurt.

—_Hugo's POV—_

_Here we go; Aldo is going to tell us about more Germans that we have to kill._

"Now, today boys, I heard about a person who is like Stiglitz here. And we are going to go get that person." Aldo tells his troops.

"Hey, Lt. What is this person's name?" Staff Sergeant Donny Donowitz asks.

"**Her** name is Anneliese Lanstrour. She has killed at least 5 SS or Gestapo soldiers. We need her for our team." Wicki looks over at me when Aldo says that name. Wicki is the only one I have told about my relationship with her.

Start:

Still Hugo's POV

We went to school together. She was in my year. We used to be friends, and then in 1922 her father took her whole family to France. There was no time for me to tell her how I felt, even at 10 years old, I knew. I knew that she would be the one for me.

Flashback:

"Hi" I hear a little voice from behind me say. I turn my six year old self around to see a little girl standing there with three older boys by her side.

"Who are they?" I ask her.

"They are three of my older brothers. My name is Anneliese Lanstrour and these are my brothers Frej, Georg, and Gustav." She says pointing to each one.

"My name is Hugo Stiglitz."

"Cool, do you want to be my friend?" I nod at her request.

End Flashback

And that is how we became friends. We kept in touch for a couple of years, until Hitler became the dictator and I was enlisted in the army. I knew that I would probably never seen Anelie again. I figured that if I couldn't be with her, then I would try and get to her, one way or another. After killing 13 Gestapo Majors, I was supposed to be put up against the wall, but instead they tried to send me to Berlin. Let's just say that it didn't work out.

Flashback:

I am sitting in my cell at the jail they are holding me at, smoking a cigarette when one of the soldiers sits down to read the paper, then someone fires a gun at the soldier standing in front of an arch thing. Then someone runs across the opening shooting at all of the other soldiers. I pay no attention to it because I just don't care. All of a sudden a bunch of guys walk out from the sides surrounding my cell. All of the men look like either angry or they don't like me, but who am I to care? A man comes up behind the men.

"Sergeant Hugo Stiglitz?" I nod.

"Lieutenant Aldo Raine. These are the Basterds. Ever heard of us?" I nod again.

"We just want to say we're a big fan of your work. When it comes to killing Nazis…" one of the soldiers groan. One of the basterds shoots him. "I think you show great talent. And I pride myself for having an eye for that kind of talent." He walks over to my cell.

"But your status as a Nazis killer is still amateur. We all come here to see if you wanted to go pro?" I nod again. They soon break me out of my cell and introduce themselves.

End Flashback:

Wicki is the only one I really talk to, one because he can understand German, two because I feel like I can trust him with my secrets.

I guess I told him about Anneliese because I knew she lived in France and he might be able to help me find her. I wasn't expecting her to be in jail when I found her. I knew what she looked like, but I changed so much since we were 10, that I knew she didn't remember me. It was sad, but I didn't show that I was upset. On the way back to camp I walked with her. Aldo was talking to us for a little while. She then brought up the topic of clothing and how she doesn't have any. Aldo was going to send Wicki and Utivich to get her clothes, nothing too distracting but not too conservative, this because she is going to get our "victims". We get to the camp and I show her around. I then remind her of when we first met and what she told me to call her. We hug after she remembers that. We stay there until Omar calls us out there. Anelie and I walk out and Wicki comes over to us. He tells her to wear the dress and that I will be watching when she talks to the Nazis. She goes to change, and I guess I wasn't watching her, but Kagan follows her in. I guess he freaked her out because she calls me in there.

"Anelie, was ist die Angelegenheit?" (What is the matter?) I look and notice Kagan, "Oh. Kagan, get out of here." Kagan leaves really fast. I look at her.

"Get dressed, we have to move now." She nods and starts changing into the new dress. It is green and goes to her knee. _She always looks good in green._ We walk to the area where we are supposed to get our "victims".

"Anelie, let's go. We must get the NAZIs before they get to us." I tell her in German. She nods and I hide behind the bush while she waits for the NAZIs.

"Excuse me madam, why are you standing in the road? Where is your family?" I hear a voice call out to her in German.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Inglorious Basterds. I only own Anneliese and anyone else you do not recognize.

Recap: ~Hugo's POV~

"Excuse me madam, why are you standing in the road? Where is your family?" I hear a voice call out to her in German.

Start:

~Anelie's POV~

Hugo and I walk out to the area where we are supposed to pick up the German soldiers.

"Anelie, let's go. We must get the NAZIs before they get to us." Hugo tells me in German. I nod and Hugo hides behind the bush while I wait for the NAZIs.

"Excuse me madam, why are you standing in the road? Where is your family?" A voice calls out to me in German. A voice that I know all too well, the man who wanted my hand in marriage before my father died. Hauptfeldwebel Werner Rachtman! This is not good.

"My family is dead, the basterds killed them. Pl…plea…please help me. I want to go back for revenge against those Jews." Rachtman nods, all of his men getting out and following them into the ambush. Rachtman waits for me and we walk together. I hear Hugo come out of the bushes to grab me. His hand wraps around my upper arm and he gently pulls me into his chest. We stay put until most of the shots are done. We walk over to where the dead bodies are. Hugo tells me to go onto higher land and wait for him. I nod as he lets go of my arm. I walk over to some steps and sit on some ground with bricks under it. Hugo and Wicki walk the three men that are alive to be watched over by Hirschberg while everyone else starts scalping the dead.

_It is completely disgusting to see what these men do and for them not to bathe for weeks. Thank God Hugo told me to come up here or else I would probably be throwing up right now._

The men continue with the scalping until every dead NAZI soldier is bald. Lt. Raine walks out of the bridge and puts down his gun. Hugo comes to stand by me.

"Hey Hirschberg, send that Kraut sarge over." Aldo says.

"You go." Hirschberg says to Rachtman. Rachtman gets up and walks to where Aldo is sitting. Aldo stares at Rachtman as he walks over. Rachtman's eyes are looking at all of the basterds and me. His eyes go into a glare when his eyes reach mine. He turns to Aldo and salutes him.

"Sergeant Werner Rachtman."

"Lieutenant Aldo Raine." They continue to talk and I notice Aldo point out Hugo to Rachtman. After he does that Rachtman says,

"Everyone's heard of Hugo Stiglitz." I tune them out after that until I hear the bat crashing against the tunnel. Donny comes out and talks to Rachtman.

"Did you get that for killing Jews?" Donny asks.

"Bravery." Donny puts the bat to his head and slides it down until he swings his arms up and hits him. He continues to hit him until he is dead. All of the guys cheered him on while he did so.

"TEDDY FUCKIN' WILLIAMS KNOCKS IT OUT OF THE PARK. FENWAY PACKS IT ON THEIR FEET FOR TEDDY FUCKIN' BALL GAME. HE WENT YARD DOWN ON THAT ONE ALL THE WAY TO FUCKIN' LAND DOWNS STREET. YOU!" He calls to the blonde soldier. The soldier gets up to run when Hirsberg shoots him in the back. They get the second soldier who doesn't speak English over to Aldo. He tells them the information that they want to know. Aldo then asks him the questions. _What's the first thing you're gonna do when you get home? Are you going to take off the uniform? Yes? Well we can't have that, we want our NAZIs in uniform._ So he carves a swastika in his forehead. We then travel through France into more of the Nazi controlled area. Hugo and I are always together, I normally lead NAZI groups to the basterds for them to get their fill.

We continue doing this until Aldo gets a call from his superiors telling us that we have to meet with a British soldier names Hicox. Aldo tells us that we have a new mission.

We travel to La Louisana in Nadine. It is a tavern that is there where the double agent will meet us. The cover is that Hugo, Wicki, Hicox, and I will be there because the boys are her camera crew and I her hair and make-up artist for her new movie. Little did we know that we would be in a basement. Aldo seemed to like to complain about it.

Wicki, Hugo, and I are sitting around getting ready, right now I am supposed to be Hugo's wife visiting him while he is on leave. Wicki is standing by the window when Hicox comes over while Hugo is sharpening his blade. Hugo talks to him until Hicox leaves. I go over to him and sit on his lap. After waiting for about 20 minutes we go to the tavern.

We walk down the stairs to see her playing a game with a bunch of German soldiers. She comes over and greets up after talking about Genghis Kahn. Hugo and I give each other looks as she sits down. She begins to talk about operation kino when one of the soldiers comes over to the table to get her autograph and talk to us. Hugo gets annoyed and yells at him and his friends when a voice shouts from the back asking about Hicox's accent. _Oh boy…wait I know that voice. Hallstrom._ He comes over and sits with us. He plays the card game because he thinks that it will be fun. Hugo writes down King Kong on the card. After a while we get caught because of the German three. Deiter tells Hicox that he has his gun pointed to his 'manly area' to which Hicox replies that he does also and so does Hugo. They ask to go outside but he doesn't like that idea. Hicox talks about wasting scotch and finishes it. He then says,

"Stiglitz" to which hugo shoots him in the balls.

"Say Auf Wiedersehen to your NAZI balls." This starts a shoot out and Hugo, being the slight sadistic man that he is stabs Dieter in the neck. I take cover, hoping not to be hit when Hugo is shot in the shoulder. He goes down to the ground. The man who was celebrating the birth of his son is there holding a gun. He converses with Aldo, Aldo asking if any of his men were alive to which von Hammersmark speaks up. They start to come down the stairs when they notice whatever his name is holding a gun. Von Hammersmark kills him when he put the gun down. Aldo comes down to see me on the ground.

"Anelie…" I crawl out of my hiding space.

"Hello Aldo,"

"Who's still alive out of our men?"

"Hugo and Wicki, but they were shot along with von Hammersmark. Hicox is dead." Donny and Omar come to get Wicki and Hugo. Hugo stands and holds his hand out to me. I grab it and we walk upstairs. They take us to a vet to be patched up. There is no way for Hugo and Wicki to go to the premier and no way that Hugo would let me go. Aldo sends us to the chanel between france and britian telling us to go there talk to his commanding officer and then get to America to start our lives over. We all nod talking it as an order.

*Skip 1 year*

After the end of the war Hugo and I got married with my 4 brothers being there. Claus, Dominik, Frej moved to America after noticing how bad it was getting in France. Hugo and I are expecting our first child.

"Hugo, there is mail for you." I tell him handing the letter to him. He takes it then opens the letter.

"Utivitch is having a reunion in two days." He tells me.

*Skip 2 days*

We meet outside of Smithsons house and see Aldo standing on the porch with Wicki. We get out of the car that drove us and walk up to them. Donny, Omar, Kegan, Hirschberg, Zimmerman, and Sakowitz are there. It's a happy reunion with all of the basterds.


End file.
